You Can Lay Eggs?
by FlyingToastMonkeys
Summary: Bro finds out Davesprite can lay eggs. Well now he want's a little baby sprite. That means Sexytime!


timaeusTestified [TT] joined chat.

Davesprite [Davesprite] joined chat.

TT: Yo, hey.

TT: You're um...Orange, thats pretty fucking cool.

Davesprite: yeah thanks dude.

Davesprite: honestly it sucks

Davesprite: this fucking bird body is messed up

Davesprite: though its not all bad i guess

TT: Yeah, you seem pretty sweet.

TT: Plus flying is badass.

Davesprite: it's just hard to find cloths with no legs and a giant wing

TT: Still pretty badass.

Davesprite: yeah i guess so

Davesprite: just naked all the time is awkward

TT: Naked all the time sounds like a nonstop party to me.

Davesprite: i bet it does

Davesprite: but im a bird which means hiding my legendary strider shaft and a well cloaca

TT: That...

TT: What the hell is a cloaca?

Davesprite: It's where the eggs come from i think i hit a female crow so now i have a fucking bird pussy

TT: You lay eggs?

Davesprite: i can if there fertilized i guess

TT: Dude so like you can get knocked up and have little weird baby sprites?

Davesprite: yeah pretty much

TT: Not gonna lie, thats pretty fucking sweet.

Davesprite: it's sweet that i can now get nocked up

Davesprite: and lay lil' sprite eggs

TT: Well, yeah. Sprite birds? fucking adorable as all shit.

Davesprite: but you wouldnt have to take care of them

Davesprite: i would lil me's peeping all night

Davesprite: i'd have to buy shit ton of shades

TT: Dude I could help make some shades.

TT: Who said I wouldn't help ya?

TT: HEll, I love babies.

Davesprite: even if there not your's

Davesprite: you'd still help

TT: Course. I mean, if the dad ditched why not?

TT: Though fuck, a little me sprite would be the best.

Davesprite: honestly i cant argue with that

Davesprite: a little sprite you would be pretty cute

Davesprite: and pretty badass

TT: Hell yeah, a little light orange mini me would be fuckin sweet.

TT: Though like, yeah. It'd be kinda weird right? Plus you're probably already with someone.

Davesprite: honestly it would be the most normal thing to happen so far

Davesprite: and i'm not

Davesprite: not meany people want to date a bird

TT: Don't see why not.

TT: You're still as good looking as ever.

TT: plus you've got gorgeous feathers to boot.

Davesprite: heh, thanks but i guess it's just too weird

TT: Bummer, they're really missing out.

Davesprite: yeah

Davesprite: i mean look at me

Davesprite: im fucking sexy as hell

Davesprite: and naked all the time

TT: Yeah exactly, plus you pop out eggs filled with baby sprites how fucking cool is that?

Davesprite: i wonder if it hurts...

Davesprite: i hope it doesnt feel like birth

Davesprite: human baby birth i mean

TT: It might.

Davesprite: if it does will you be there

Davesprite: to hold my hand and whisper

Davesprite: its okay in my ear

TT: Of course.

Davesprite: good because if you arnt

Davesprite: ill kill you

TT: Haha don't worry dude, i'll be there for ya.

Davesprite: you better

TT: Like dude i'll fertilize them.

TT: if you you know. need that.

Davesprite: yes i need that

Davesprite: will you be a good dady

Davesprite: help me sit on them until they hatch

TT: Jesus dude, I can't tell if you're serious hah.

TT: But uh, yeah. Dude i'll be the best dad.

TT: After all I did raise you.

Davesprite: true and i turned out fine

TT: Yeah.

TT: So, you gonna show me this cloaca thing of yours?

Davesprite: hm.. i'll give you a hint but you have to find it

TT: Heh, alright, you're on.

Davesprite: it's on my lower half around where a girls pussy would be.

TT: Since we're pretty much in a messed up incestuous relationship now, this won't be weird right?

TT: Cause i'm pretty sure I can find it now with that hint.

Davesprite: it would never be weird

TT: Damn do I feel special.

Davesprite: you should

TT: So do I have to come to you?

Davesprite: yeah

TT: Pff, come on dude i'm already going to knock you up.

TT: Can't you come up here?

Davesprite: no

Davesprite: you have to come to me

Davesprite: your knocking me up i have s no moving privlige

TT: Hah, alright lil dude. prepare yourself for the banging of your life.

Davesprite: i am

Davesprite: i've beed ready

TT: Yeah? well here I come.

timaeusTestified [TT] : secede pestering Davesprite [Davesprite]

Bro stood up and smirks, setting down his phone before he half jogged up the stairs looking for Davesprite, he couldn't help himself from practically grinning. It was honestly really exciting, he was more stoked than he thinks like he's ever been. Opening Dave's door and peering in, "Yo, you in here?"

"on the bed" davesprite called from his position, laying on his stomach, on the bed. He propped himself up and turned to look at bro. Bro looked him over and smiled, walking in and sitting next to him and rubbing a large hand up his back, "How ya feelin?"

"safe now" Dave crawed onto bros lap minding his wings. Bro grined bit and pressed kisses to the kid's jaw and cheek, hand rubbing his stomach, slowly moving lower and blushed griping bro's sholders

He rubbed his fingers along Dave's pelvic area, searching for...what was it called a cloaca? "your close" Dave Blushed "Down and to the left alittle"

Bro moved his hand where instructed and rubbed in small little circles. Dave moaned softly "alittle lowed, it should be like a hole"

"Woah holy shit.." he found it alright, rubbing it hesitantly and pressing kisses to the kid's neck above his feathers.

"b-bro~" Dave moaned arching his back slightly. Bro smirked a little bit and bit down at a spot on Daves neck, grinding his fingers against the weird opening, "Feelin good lil man?" Dave groned "mhh-hmm"

He slowly pressed a finger inside, it was odd and slimy feeling but he wiggled the finger lightly.

Dave moaned loudly "B-bro" He wraped his tail around bro's leg.

Bro smirked and drove it deeper, thrusting lightly before rubbing around the opening gripped Bro's shirt bucking his hips shallowly

Bro chuckled and pressed two fingers in this time, taking a while to get him stretched and accomodated.

Dave winced at the aditional finger but soon got used to it. You doing okay? Am I your first, dude?" Bro was fucking flattered, slowing down a little.

"yeah man" Dave cupped bro's cheek "andi wouldnt have it any other way" "Really? That's pretty cheesey lil man...But, I really am glad." Bro leaned in and pressed their lips together, fingers moving faster.

Dave moaned into there kiss "I know" daves breath hitched when bro hit a spot in side him "There, again"

Bro smirked and licked his lips, pressing his fingers into the spot again, "There?"

Dave moaned "yeah, bro there again!"

He chuckled and thrust the fingers into that spot once again, watching Dave writhe, it was heavenly. "bro, I want you inside me!" Dave arched into bros chest needily

The older Strider smirked and pulled his fingers out, "Alright, want to lay down or how should we do this?" He began stripping down.

Dave blushed "I wanna look up at you, so yeah i'll lay down" dave layed on his back waiting for bro, adjusting himself so he wasnt crushing his wings. Bro shoved off his pants and boxers, kneeling on the bed, straddling him. "Now...You sure? Are you ready?"

"I'm posative, Bro I love you" Dave smiled

"Love you too lil man." He leans down kissing him again and positioning himself against Dave's cloaca, sliding in slowly. Dave winced digging his nails/claws into bros back "ow"

Bro leaned down and pressed kissses all along the boy, wherever he could reach, "It'll be okay..I'm almost in." He slides in the rest of the way and stops, waiting for the lil guy to adjust.

Dave wiped a tear out of his eye. he smiled and nodded as soon as he didn't feel so much in pain "okay"

"Okay.." Bro kisses him again and pulls out slowly shuddering at the feeling before pushing back in, slowly starting up a rythem.

Dave moaned arching into bros chest

Bro rested his hand on Dave's

orange hip, groaning and rocking into him a bit faster. Dave panted bucking his hips softly. Bro shuddered and actually began to thrust, the tight wetness of DAve's cloaca feeling incredible.

Dave moaned loud when that sensitive spot was hit inside him again "bro, there, again!" He shifted and thrust harder, directly at that spot again, fingers digging into his hip.

Dave moaned in encanity "fuuck~!"

Bro snickers and groaned, "Fuck, you feel so good Dave." Dave arched his back again buckin his hips "damn bro, your so big"

Bro pounded in harder and shuddered, "Fuck, kiddo.." At this rate he wasn't going to last.

Dave moaned "bro, I'm gonna" He din' t have time to finish his sentence before he came screaming bro's name in pure bliss.

The tightening around him caused him to moan and he came deep within the boy, body a little shuddery. "Damn, Dave..."

Dave smiled looking up at bro "what will our babys look like?"

Bro pulled out and chuckled, laying next to him, stroking his side, "Mhh...probably cute as all hell just like you."

"Maybe handsome and well built like you" Dave sighed laying his head on bros chest. Bro grinned and laughed a little, pressing kisses to the boy's head. "Whatever they look like i'm sure they'll be perfect."

Dave yawned "yeah" he closed his eyes listing to bros heart beet slowly lulling him so sleep

Bro stroked the boy's back and hair, holding him close, "Love you"

"love you too" Dave whispered before falling asleep on bro's gently rising and calling chest.


End file.
